Teenage Kicks
by digiblue00
Summary: Soujirou no matter what is still a teen afterall, what happens when one day he finally wakes up and after supressing his feelings for so long, awakes one day to find the arrival of his long lost hormones?


**(A/N: Bwahahahaha! I have returned to plague the fanfic world! So bow down before me or face the wrath of bad fanfics with the worst grammar, vocab and spelling mistakes ever! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

Soujirou woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the heat of the sun on his face. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he hazily peered at his surroundings trying to recall where he was. The former tenken felt a strange feeling inside of him as he look at the walls of his room.

Strangely enough, he had come to live with the Oniwabanshuu after his chance meeting with Misao. The youth looked out through his window and judging from the position of the sun in the sky, he had woken up late. Another strange sign as he always awake just around sunrise and he would always be alert and not laze around in his futon like he was doing now.

Ignoring the strange sensation in the pit of his stomach, he got up with the speed of a 60 year old and rolled up his futon and gently placed it near the wall and stepped out of the room.

"Sou-chan! Just the person I was looking for!" Came an excited voice behind him.

"H-hai? What can I do for you Okon-san?" He asked polite as ever.

"Silly boy! I told you to drop the formalities! Besides, you're practically family here! Oh, that's right, Misao said she was going out for a walk earlier on, but she hasn't returned yet and…"

"And you are hoping that I can go out and look for her?" The youth said, promptly completing Okon's sentence for her.

"Ok, since you know, then please do look for her, arigatou!"

Without a word, the lady left, heading straight for the room she shared with Omasu. Sighing, Soujirou left the restaurant and headed straight for the streets of Kyoto. Now, practically a habit of his, the youth would find himself contemplating and reflecting on his past. Of course the one memory that stood out other than his meeting with Shishio was, without a doubt the day he met Misao.

He had met her just as he was wandering around the outskirts of Kyoto when the genki ninja girl spotted him from a distance. Almost immediately, she had alerted everyone within a 30-mile radius of his identity (but luckily not of his past) and surprisingly had asked him if he was a rurouni. Before he could barely make his reply, he found himself being dragged away and that was how he had come to stay in the Akebeko.

Speaking of Misao, Soujirou could now vaguely remember a dream he had… a one about Misao, beckoning to him and motioning for him to catch her. He remembered the countless times he had tried to use his Shukuchi, but the girl for some unknown reason had managed to always evade him by a few centimetres.

Shaking his head to clear himself of his weird thoughts, Soujirou looked towards his left thinking that he had heard the familiar voice of the girl he had come to like as his close confidante and friend. However, all he saw was a pretty girl of around his age wearing a red kimono with sakura petals adorning it and furthermore; she had long brown hair tied into two pigtails.

Suddenly, Soujirou felt the strange feeling in his stomach surface again and he felt a strange sudden urge to talk to this new girl. Almost like magic, Soujirou found his feet moving him towards the girl and he almost felt himself complimenting her on her kimono. With an enormous Herculean effort, he felt himself stopping.

**_Teenage dreams so hard to beat,  
Every time she walks down the street,  
Another girl in the neighbourhood,  
Wish she was mine, she looks so good. _**

Ignoring the strange situation, Soujirou found himself pondering about Misao's uniform. After seeing her so long in it, he had grown accustomed to the Oniwabanshuu uniform, but somehow in his unstable mental condition, he found himself thinking of the glaringly obvious pink ribbon that she tied over her uniform, showing off her tiny waist and Soujirou found himself wondering what it would be like to hold her close to him, to have the comfort of someone beside him at night in his futon. The smile on Soujirou's face suddenly seemed to grow and had he not looked up at the right moment, he would have knocked into the carriage in front of him.

**_I wanna hold you,  
Wanna hold you tight,  
Yeah teenage kicks right through the night  
_**

'WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?' Soujirou asked himself and in an attempt to kick himself for thinking such thoughts, kicked the pavement hard and stubbed his toe.

**_  
_**Just as he was about to look at his wound, he thought he heard Misao's voice again and he found his thoughts wondering back to the same thing topic he had just berated himself for. **_  
_**

**_I'm gonna call her on the telephone,  
and have her over cos I'm all alone,  
I need excitement and I need it bad,  
Cos its the best I've ever had._**

**_Teenage dreams so hard to beat,  
Every time she walks down the street,  
Another girl in the neighbourhood,  
Wish she was mine, she looks so good._**

**_I'm gonna call her on the telephone,  
and have her over cos I'm all alone,  
I need excitement and I need it bad,  
Cos its the best I've ever had._**

Without knowing it, Soujirou soon found himself by the river, and there lo and behold! Misao herself, lying peacefully under a tree. Chuckling softly, Soujirou walked over to the sleeping girl and sat down next to her. Then shyly, he brushed away the bangs covering her face. For five whole minutes, he found himself staring and studying her. The weird sensation was now pounding and gnawing away at the pit of his stomach.

**_I wanna hold you,  
Wanna hold you tight,  
Get teenage kicks right through the night_**

Staring at the sleeping girl, Soujirou found himself drawn to her slightly parted lips and he felt himself closing the distance between the two of them. Before he had the pleasure of planting a kiss on her, the girl opened her eyes and stared at him, with cheeks redder than a thousand tomatoes and eyes wider than saucers.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"

Panicking and asking himself the exact the same question, Soujirou looked at the girl, still slightly dazed and heard himself nonchalantlytelling her she had a piece of leaf in her hair that he was going to brush off.

Misao then stood up and headed straight for the river, ignoring Soujirou's questioning looks as she waded into the side of the river where the water reached her knees.

"Misao-san, what are you doing?"

"Don't you find it such a hot day today? I can't find any water around, so the best place is to come to the river."

Soujirou could only nod dumbly as he watched Misao unfasten her braid and flip her long ebony locks over her shoulder. There was a sudden piercing scream and Soujirou dashed straight to the source of the noise- the river!

He looked at the calm river, but could see no signs of the girl. He was about to jump into the water himself when he found himself soaked from head to toe by a now swimming Misao who appeared from under the water.

"I got you! You fell for my trick!" Misao said and stuck out her tongue in the fashion of a five year old. Her laughter was cut short when she saw a look on Soujirou's face she hadn't seen in a long while. He was smiling his trademark smile!

Scared for herself now, she desperately tried to swim as fast as she could to the other bank, but was too late, the youth had used his god-like speed and had ran so fast, he had literally ran over the water and landed on the other side of the bank. The same smile on his face, he felt a flash of triumph course through him when he saw Misao's cheeks redden again. Agonisingly slowly, he folded his shirt and his gi and placed them neatly on to the grass and before Misao could utter another word, he had jumped into the water as well.

Still slightly dazed, Soujirou found it extremely easy to sneak or actually swim up to the girl and he grabbed her from behind around the waist.

"Sou-chan! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Nope, not until you say sorry and do all my chores for today."

"I will not say sorry, you didn't know how fun it was and the look on your face, it was priceless!"

"Sorry Misao-san, you give me no choice…" Soujirou promptly poked the girl in the sides and watched her squirm and even though he was getting kicked by her as she struggled (and boy did her kicks hurt) he couldn't help but feel secretly happy over the close proximity between the two.

After much tickling…

Seeing that she was worn out from laughing and squirming so hard and his legs could no longer feel anything, he let her go and swam back to get his things. Putting on his gi and his shirt and feeling the water seeping through it, he gaped when he saw how Misao's uniform now seemed to cling to her even more, accentuating all the curves which he had not noticed before.

_**I wanna hold you,  
Wanna hold you tight,  
Teenage kicks right through the night  
**_  
Drawn to her like a bee to a flower, he found himself on the same side of the bank with her within a few seconds and before he could stop himself he heard himself say, "Misao, you're looking really pretty today." What was worse was he saw himself kissing her lightly on her lips! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? WHAT HAD HE DONE?

Fearing for his life, Soujirou tried to run away, ignoring the horrible images of death that now plagued his mind, but he found that he couldn't do a thing. Misao had grabbed his gi and wouldn't let go

Praying silently to all the gods who were listening to him making his will, he hoped that his death would not be too painful, if only Shishio-sama could see him now…

"Why did you k-k-ki-kiss me?" Misao stammered, her cheeks exponentially increasing with every second. "Why?"

Soujirou wanted to come up with some sort of lie, but he somehow couldn't bring himself to lie to Misao again. "Erms..., I didn'tknowwhatcameovermeandI'mreallysorry!"

His next answer was cut short when he found Misao's lips on his too, effectively silencing him.

"Sou-chan-no-baka! Did you know how long I was waiting for you to kiss me?"

Now it was Soujirou's turn to stare at Misao, "Pardon? Wh-what did you say? Did you just said that you wanted me to kiss you?"

To this, Misao could only nod, cheeks as red as ever.

As Soujirou tilted her chin upwards to face him and when the two lips met, he couldn't help but think, "Maybe having a weird day like that again wouldn't hurt_**."**_

**_I wanna hold you,  
Wanna hold you tight,  
Get those teenage kicks right through the night_**

**_(A/N: How was that? This idea was totally random and was inspired by if you could guess, by the song 'Teenage Kicks' which I found myself singing over and over and I decided to do a song-fic about it. I'm still in the midst of my exams, but tomorrow just happens to be a day where I have no exam! So, make me happy by reviewing, otherwise you'll face the wrath of no more chocolates in the world and about a thousand horribly written fanfics invading the fanfic world! Bwahahahahaha!) _**


End file.
